1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device and the fabrication thereof, and particularly relates to a corner transistor and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
To meet the requirement on miniaturization of electronic products, the sizes of devices and the inter-device distances in integrated circuits are reduced correspondingly. However, the device size or distance cannot be reduced arbitrarily, and the reduction is limited by certain issues caused by device miniaturization.
For a transistor as a fundamental device of ICs, its dimension is reduced usually by reducing the length of its gate conductor. However, certain types of transistors require relatively high voltages in their operations. Hence, the reduction of the device size (gate length) is greatly limited.